No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas
by Chobits3
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka es una chica completamente feliz pero ciertos errores que comente en su relacion con la pelinegra conlleva el termino de dicha relacion, llevando a la pelinegra a brazos de otras personas... ahora la castaña intentara reconquistar aquella chica que alguna vez fue su novia
1. Prologo

**bueno aqui les dejo el prologo de mi nueva creacion :)**

* * *

><p>Era una noche de tormenta, finales de septiembre y una chica se encontraba recostada sobre su cama recordando una y otra vez los problemas que había tenido en el pasado con su ex novia.<p>

Se lamentaba cada día y cada hora, aun no comprendía porque tuvo que cometer ciertos errores… muy en el fondo sabía que su ex la amaba pero era cegada por los celos, la paranoia, la desconfianza entre otras cosas más…

"_sin tan solo no le hubiera mandado nada a Ui, ella seguiría conmigo en este momento" _– pensó la castaña quien se reprimía por lo sucedido de aquel día, como paso… ni ella misma sabe, pero después de todo eso comprendió que… No todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Ahora tenía que soportar que Mio se encontraba en una relación con alguien más y para empeorar las cosas era nada más y nada menos que Manabe Nodoka, pero lo más curioso era que la pelinegra no solo andaba con Nodoka, también salía con otra chica… sí, esa chica es la mismísima Sokabe Megumi.

Nadie se imaginaria que la chica tímida del HTT se convirtiera en una chica completamente extrovertida y lo que más que le dolía a la castaña era que la pelinegra le hablara como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas.

Aunque se seguían hablando, no era lo mismo hablar con ella como amigas a cuando eran novias, la chica sabia cada cosa que hacia la pelinegra, los encuentros casuales con Megumi a espaldas de Nodoka. Cada movimiento que hacia la pelinegra lo sabía la castaña y muy en el fondo de ella le dolía saber que su "ex mujer" era mujer de otras dos mujeres más.

La castaña también tenía otro inconveniente más, ella no podía saludar o llevarse bien con alguien porque la pelinegra de una u otra manera se enteraba y no faltaba la hora de armarle un escándalo por llevarse con sus amigas de la universidad.

Había pequeños momento donde Mio le decía a la castaña que saliera con alguien más porque según la pelinegra ya no amaba a la castaña… y cuando Ritsu se disponía a invitar a cualquier chica, siempre terminaba en los oídos de Mio, y por eso solo se dedicaba a observar lo que hacía su ex novia con las otras dos chicas…

* * *

><p><strong>si lo se esta corto pero como dije es prologo :p <strong>**ya vendran capitulos completamente largos... **

**y si quieren saber como empezo la relacion de la pelinegra y la castaña como tambien el porque de el termino de su relacion **

**solo tendran que dejar sus Reviews :) **


	2. Preocupaciones y Ansiedad

**antes que nada si estan aqui sin leer el prologo regresen al cap anterior y luego vuelvan a este cap :) sino entenderan la trama. **

**Hola gente que tal como les prometi aqui esta el primer capitulo de este gran fic (espero que sea grande) **

* * *

><p>Todo inicio un martes 5 de marzo del 2013… era una tarde calurosa, dentro del salón de música ligera se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaño claro pensando en como confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga, sí, Ritsu Tainaka era esa chica que se encontraba ahí dentro caminando de un lado a otro… pensando las palabras correctas para una confesión lo suficientemente cursi "<em>si tan solo Mio no fuera tan cursi enamorada, se me sería más fácil la declaración"<em>

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la tecladista de la banda había entrado y la miraba algo preocupada…

Ricchan – menciono la rubia un poco preocupada por su amiga y la mencionada al escuchar su nombre dio un ligero brinco

¡Mugi! – exclamo la castaña al ver a su amiga parada enfrente de ella con preocupación en su rostro

¿Te encuentras bien Ricchan? – preguntaba la rubia mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho

Descuida Mugi, me encuentro bien – contestaba la castaña mientras trataba de sonreír

Esta segura… yo creo que hay algo que te preocupa – menciono la rubia quien se dirigió hacia la alacena para sacar una vajilla nueva

Si Mugi, ya te dije que estoy bien… es solo que – decía la castaña quien poco fue bajando sus ánimos y poco a poco fue bajando su mirada hacia el suelo

* * *

><p>La rubia al notar que su amiga fue bajando sus ánimos se preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaba desde que entro y la vio toda pensativa<p>

Bueno deja preparo un poco de té y me dices lo que tienes – menciono la rubia sin mirar a su amiga

La castaña se fue hacia la mesa que se encontraba dentro del salón, se sentó en el lugar de siempre con la cabeza sobre la mesa

Toma – dijo la rubia, quien ponía enfrente a la castaña una taza de té de durazno y una rebanada de pastel de fresas con chocolates

Gracias – contesto la castaña quien se levantó y tomo el cubierto para probar esa rebanada que le había puesto la rubia

Y bien… me dirás lo que te sucede Ricchan – menciono la rubia quien miraba fijamente a la castaña, por otra parte la castaña al sentir la mirada fija de su amiga no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad

Es Mio – dijo finalmente la castaña con su mirada perdida en la taza de té

Que sucede con Mio-chan, acaso se pelearon – decía aún más preocupada la rubia

No… lo que pasa es que… me gusta Mio – dijo finalmente la castaña quien alzo su mirada para ver la reacción de la rubia

Mientras que la tecladista sintió que algo dentro de ella se desmoronaba lentamente, sí, en secreto la tecladista se encontraba atraída por la baterista del HTT

¿Y no le has dicho nada a Mio-chan? – pregunto la rubia tratando de estar normal ante la castaña

Ese es el problema Mugi, no sé cómo confesarle mis sentimientos a Mio… es tan linda y cursi que de solo pensarlo me da picazón en la espalda – contestaba la castaña entre risas

Porque no tratas de salir con ella el viernes y le confiesas lo que sientes por ella – menciono la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro – además estoy segura que ella también siente lo mismo

¿Tú crees? – preguntó la castaña algo indecisa

¡Por supuesto! Es más creo que Mio ha de estar esperando a que le digas tus sentimientos por ella – contesto la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña

Ya está decidido, este viernes me le confesare a Mio saliendo de la escuela – decía eufóricamente la castaña mientras se levantaba de su lugar y con una mano golpeaba levemente la mesa y con la otra se la llevaba a la altura de su pecho y hacia un puño – Gracias Mugi…

* * *

><p>Después de unos diez minutos las demás chicas llegaron y todo lo que habían hablado ambas chicas quedo en ellas… el miércoles llegó y la castaña se sentía impaciente para que llegara el viernes, el día transcurrió lentamente y eso mataba a la baterista del HTT… sus amigas notaban el extraño comportamiento que tenía su amiga, la guitarrista principal se preguntaba porque la baterista se encontraba ansiosa… por otro lado la bajista solo miraba a su mejor amiga y se hacia la misma pregunta que las demás chicas.<p>

El jueves llego y las clases de las chicas del HTT pasaron rápidamente y a la castaña le gustaba eso, en su rostro había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ensayaron como era de costumbre como también tomaron su pequeño descanso para tomar té y comer pastelillos que traía la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno como veran conforme avancen los cap mas largos seran :) si se preguntan el porque ¿? pss yo tambien me lo pregunto xD jajaj ok no... simplemente no quiero ponerles todo de un jalón asi <strong>**que poco a poco ire aumentando :) no se desesperen.**

**ojala y les haya gustado y poco a poco entenderan el porque del titulo :) **

**bueno para ti:**

**Yoshii T.R: no es la historia la que te atrapo, es la curiosidad lo que te atrapo realmente :) saber como seguira este fic... vdd?**

**ChariotGraw: lo siento por hacerte odiar a Mio pero al principio todo es miel pero despues... y con respecto a mi fic "Noche Eterna" estoy trabajando en ello, con la universidad todo es complicado con la falta de tiempo**

**Catch Batter Stopper 666: mmm yo se que te gusta el Mugitsu a mi tambien, es mi otra pareja fav, pero si sigues leyendo talvez te emociones con algunas partes de Mugitsus que habrá... **

**Espero sus REVIEWS :3 **


	3. Confesion

_**hola gente como estan?! :D bueno recusite :3 y les traigo el tercer cap de esta linda historia o no tan linda muajaja :3**_

* * *

><p>El día mas ansiado por la castaña había llegado, con tanta emoción contenida en ella apenas y pudo lograr dormir y para empezar el día se había quedado dormida.<p>

¡Demonios! por fin llego el día y me quedo dormida – se quejaba la castaña mientras se colocaba la blusa y de paso agarraba su celular para mandarle un mensaje a la pelinegra diciéndole que se adelantara porque se había quedado dormida

En menos de 10 minutos se terminó de arreglar y salió de su casa lo más rápido posible con dirección hacia la preparatoria, cuando llego se cambió los zapatos y se dirigió hacia su salón de clase y para su suerte Yamanaka-sensei aún no llegaba, al entrar a su salón tanto la rubia como la pelinegra notaron que la castaña andaba media rara, mientras que la castaña camino con dirección a su lugar tomo asiento y puso su cabeza en la mesa… por otro lado Nodoka trataba de despertar a la guitarrista principal del HTT,

¿Ritsu te sucede algo? – preguntaba la pelinegra, la castaña ala oír la voz melodiosa de su amiga no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Desde el otro lado del salón una chica de cabellera rubia observaba la escena enfrente de ella y sabía perfectamente por qué la castaña se encontraba algo extraña y nerviosa, muy en el fondo de la rubia quería decirle a la castaña sobre sus sentimientos pero al ver como se ponía la castaña por la bajista entendía que jamás tendría un lugar en el corazón de la baterista.

El día transcurrió normal, la castaña se había quedado dormida en una de sus clases, ganándose el regaño de Yamanaka-sensei, al finalizar sus clases la castaña le había manado un mensaje a la bajista el cual decía así:

"no iré al ensayo de hoy… te espero en el parque que esta antes de llegar a mi casa, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la escuela, la pelinegra se quedó aún más preocupada de lo que ya estaba, subió al tercer piso para ir al salón del club, y les aviso a las chicas que el ensayo de ese día se había cancelado.<p>

Pero, porque senpai – decía la pequeña guitarrista quien guardaba su guitarra en el estuche.

Es Ritsu, me mandó un mensaje medio extraño y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo malo – contestaba la pelinegra, quien había tomado sus cosas.

¿Todo está bien con Ricchan? – ahora era la rubia quien preguntaba

No lo sé, es por eso que se cancela el ensayo – contestaba la pelinegra

Está bien Mio-senpai, suerte – mencionaba la pequeña gatita

En cuanto sepa lo que le sucede a Ritsu le aviso – decía la pelinegra quien caminaba hacia la puerta del salón

Mugi-chan, puedo comer uno de tus pastelillos – mencionaba la guitarrista principal quien al parecer no se había percaptado de la pequeña conversación

¡Yui-senpai!, todas preocupadas por Ritsu-senpai y usted pensando en comer – decía la pequeña gatita a regaña dientes a su senpai

Azu-nya que mala eres conmigo – contestaba la guitarrista principal haciendo ligeros pucheros

Bueno chicas las dejo, ire a buscar a Ritsu – mencionaba la pelinegra quien abria la puerta del salón

Ánimos Mio-chan todo saldrá bien – mencionaba la rubia con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

Gracias Mugi – contesto finalmente la pelinegra

* * *

><p>Por las calles la pelinegra caminaba con una gran rapidez hacia su destino y no le importaba si se tropezaba con algo, solo le importaba su mejor amiga… "<em>que es lo que se trae entre manos" <em>pensó la pelinegra

Al llegar al parque pudo notar que la castaña se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios que se encontraban cerca de unos árboles…

Creí que jamás ibas a llegar – decía con una sonrisa la castaña

Como no voy a venir si desde la mañana me tenías bien preocupada – contesto la pelinegra quien se sentaba en el balancín vacío – y bien que es eso tan importante

Mio… perdón si te preocupe, pero esto que te tengo que decir no puede esperar más – decía seriamente la castaña… mientras miraba a su amiga

Ritsu me estas asustando, que es lo que pasa – contestaba un poco alarmada la pelinegra

Mio, quiero decirte que tú me… que tú me gustas mucho – dijo finalmente la castaña quien se había parado del balancín y se colocaba enfrente de su amiga

La pelinegra al escuchar semejante declaración, se había quedado en completo shock… su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi se le salía de su pecho… mientras que la castaña esperaba la respuesta de su mejor amiga, la pelinegra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzo sobre su amiga cayendo ambas en el suelo quedando la castaña debajo de la pelinegra…

Tanto misterio para decirme que me te gusto – contesto finalmente la pelinegra quien al parecer se le escapaban unas pequeñas lágrimas – tú también me gustas y mucho Ritsu – y sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña le robo un suave beso a la castaña…

Eso quiere decir que seremos novias de aquí en adelante – contesto la castaña quien quitaba con su mano uno de los mechos que caían en el rostro de la pelinegra

Obvio tontita – menciono la pelinegra quien volvía a besar a su novia

Bueno Mio-chan, será mejor irnos a casa… mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita – decía la castaña – así que ponte algo como y lindo al mismo tiempo

Lo que tú digas amor – al decir lo último, provoco que los colores se le subieran en el rostro de la pelinegra y también a la castaña

* * *

><p><strong>y bueno que les parecio? pues que creen!? despues de este cap vienen cosas <strong>

**que ni ustedes ni yo imaginamos muajajaja acuerdense que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ;)**

**veremos que sucede durante los siguientes caps asi que si quieren saber haganmelo saber**

**a travez de sus REVIEWS :3 saludos y perdon por la demora**


	4. La Cita parte 1

**hola gente como estan!? yo creo que me quieren matar por no actualizar pronto, pero como veran no me encontraba completamente bien de salud pero por suerte estoy un poco mejor y bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap saludos :)**

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la mañana, y una chica de cabellera negra se había levantado muy temprano pues la causa era muy sencilla, su amiga ahora novia le había dicho el día anterior que iban a tener su primera cita… así que se dirigió hacia su closet buscando una ropa completamente sexy y a la vez cómoda para ella… y por más que buscaba no había ropa que la convenciera hasta que muy en el fondo encontró una blusa de cuadros sin mangas color azul y vio un short de mezclilla y así que se metió a bañar y en menos de 20 minutos se había terminado de arreglar.<p>

Por otro lado una chica de ojos ocre se había despertado normal pero con una ansiedad por dentro, pues le había prometido a su novia tener una cita ese día… así que fue a darse un regaderazo para despertar del todo bien al salir envuelta en la toalla se dirigió hacia su armario en búsqueda de la ropa adecuada para ese día y opto por llevar un pantalón pesquero ajustado y una blusa de cuadros de manga ¾ color verde usando unos zapatos color café y decidió no llevar su diadema dejando caer su flequillo en el rostro.

Al salir de su casa la castaña se dirigió hacia el hogar de su novia… al llegar toco el timbre de la casa… del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose.

* * *

><p>¿Ricchan? – Menciono una señora de cabellera negra y ojos azules - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?<p>

Buenos días señora Akiyama, lo que pasa es que Mio y yo vamos salir – contestaba la castaña con su característica sonrisa

Ah, con qué era eso… ven pasa en lo que baja Mio – dijo la Sra. Akiyama quien miraba a la castaña con una gran sonrisa

Descuide Sra Akiyama aquí estoy bien – contesto la castaña con algo de nerviosismo

Te encuentras bien Ricchan – menciono la madre de la pelinegra

Si descuide estoy bien, solo ansiosa por salir – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

Bueno, le avisare a Mio de que estas aquí – dijo la madre de la pelinegra

Gracias – fue lo único que logro decir la castaña… se dio media vuelta con la mirada perdida en la calle imaginando en como saldría vestida su novia y tan perdida estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra se encontraba de tras de ella

¿Ritsu? – dijo tímidamente la pelinegra, la castaña al oír dicha voz se giró lentamente y al ver a la persona parada enfrente de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo mismo sucedió con la pelinegra al ver a la castaña

¡Mio, Te ves hermosa! – dijo finalmente la castaña quien había salido de su shock

Gra… gracias, tu también te ves linda – contesto la pelinegra

Bueno nos vamos – menciono la castaña quien tomaba a su novia de la mano y la pelinegra solo asintió

* * *

><p>Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la estación del tren para dirigirse hacia el centro comercial y de ahí ir al cine, pero durante el trayecto ambas chicas iban en total silencio y aunque ambas se sentían avergonzadas no faltaba algún chiflido de algún desconocido hacia la pelinegra y esto fácilmente molestaba a la castaña lo cual como consecuencia a eso, era robarle un beso a la pelinegra provocando que dicha chica se le subieran los colores…<p>

Me enferma ver tipos que te estén chuleando – decía entre dientes la castaña pues aún no se le bajaba el enojo

Tranquila Ritsu nadie me alejara de ti – contesto la pelinegra quien poso un cálido beso en los labios de la castaña y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la estación de tren y para su suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues el tren llego rápido… ambas chicas subieron y vieron dos lugares vacíos, enfrente a ellas se encontraban sentadas dos chicas muy bonitas para los ojos de cualquier chico llamando la atención de la castaña, y la pelinegra al ver que la castaña miraba de reojo a la chicas no podía evitar sentir celos… pero lo que más que realzo todo, era que esas chicas iban murmurando sobre la castaña.

* * *

><p>Ya viste a la chica que está sentada a lado de la chica alta pelinegra – murmuro una de las chicas quien se encontraba completamente roja<p>

Sí, ¿verdad que está muy sexy? – contesto la otra chica quien estaba emocionada – ¿y si le pedimos su número?

se lo pedimos bajando del tren, pero siento que conozco a esa chica - contesto la chica quien no dejaba de mirar hacia direccion de la pareja

Mientras que por otro lado la castaña se hacía como si la virgen le hablara, pero para la pelinegra esto no le gustaba, mucho menos que estuvieran murmurando cosas sobre su novia…

Al llegar a su destino tanto como la pelinegra y la castaña habían bajado del tren junto con las chicas que chuleaban a la castaña como también otros pasajeros cuando disponían irse hacia el centro comercial una de las chicas se le acerco a la castaña.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno como veran este cap se dividira en dos partes nada mas :) <strong>

**pero bueno espero sus REVIEWS el prox cap prometo hacerlo mas largo vale ya casi se acerca lo bueno**

**asi que no coman ansias :D saludos a todos que leen esta historia y mas a los que la comenta :) eso me anima mas**


End file.
